looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Porky Pig
Porky Pig's wide-eyed, boyish innocence sometimes makes him an easy target, but he's always earnest and just wants everything to turn out right. Porky is an innocent, harmless person. He is often optimistic and always wants things to turn out fine. Porky has a characteristic stutter that intensifies when he is nervous. Biography Porky Pig first appeared in the episode The Jailbird and Jailbunny, where he gets constantly gets confronted about not wearing pants. He is later shown talking to Daffy while in prison and is shown making a cake for him. Later at the end of the episode, he drives Bugs and Daffy home from prison, and when Daffy litters and police sirens go off, Porky asks Bugs if he can hand him a pair of pants from the glove compartment. Image:Episode37.png|Porky, not noticing Bugs and Daffy left him talks about the Grand Canyon.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:If You Don't Put Some Pants On....png|The park ranger tells Porky that if he doesn't put some pants on, he'll be going to jail.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Daffy Watches Porky Hide his Shame.png|Porky tries to hide his shame from Daffy.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Porky Covers his Shame in Front of the Judge.png|Porky tries to hide his shame again, in front of the judge in the court.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Where's the Gift Shop.png|Porky asks the officer where the gift shop is.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:CARE1005201100009841_007_1280x720.jpg|Porky gets some pants from the gift shop.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-5-300x168.jpg|Daffy thinks Porky is lying in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-6-300x168.jpg|Porky drives Bugs and Daffy home, after they were released from jail.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny suggests Henery Hawk to eat Porky.|link=Chicken Hawk]] In The Fish and Visitors, Porky appears briefly as the disk jockey at Bugs and Daffy's party. In the Merrie Melodies in the episode (Chicken Hawk), Porky appears briefly in the song, getting offered to eat by Foghorn Leghorn to Henery Hawk. 's new frozen pizza.|link=Monster Talent]] In Monster Talent, Porky is shown wanting to be in Speedy's commercial for Pizzarriba, though Speedy constantly mistakes Porky's name to be Pinky and later tricks Porky into moving out of the camera view for the commercial. In Reunion, it is shown Porky was the most popular student in high school, even slamming chocolate cake in Daffy's face and giving Daffy the nickname "Daffy Dork". Later at the reunion, it is shown that people still remember him being popular and it is shown that he had apologized to Daffy about bullying him in high school. Image:Snapshot20110610215240.png|Porky in Daffy's high school fantasy. Image:Snapshot20110610220325.png|Porky in high school.|link=Reunion Image:the-looney-tunes-show-20110503063412749.jpg|Porky tells Bugs that high school was the best time of his life.|link=Reunion In Eligible Bachelors, Porky is shown briefly being the host of the bachlorette party. Image:Bachelors1.jpg|Porky sighing when people are boing at Daffy.|link=Eligible Bachelors In Double Date, Daffy dates him (without knowing he had to invite a woman) and forgot to cancel. At the end of the episode, Porky appears on the sidewalk waiting for Daffy, who later ignores him, and mentioned that he's got to get a girlfriend. Image:1303741872.jpg|"I should really get a girlfriend."|link=Double Date ﻿ Trivia *Porky appeared in the Merrie Melody Chicken Hawk, when Foghorn Leghorn suggested Henery Hawk should eat pork instead of chicken. *Porky appears at the end of the credits saying "Th-th-th-th-th-That's all folks", which is a reference to the ending of some classic Looney Tunes shorts. The only episode Porky didn't appear at the end of the credits was Monster Talent, when Daffy Duck said it instead. He is the only character other than Porky to appear after the credits. *Porky gets called "Pinky" by Speedy Gonzales in Monster Talent and is the first character to get their name called incorrectly by a different character on the show. *In high school, Porky was a popular jock who bullied Daffy. *At the end of Double Date, Porky says he needs a girlfriend, although, he has a wife named Petunia. Category:Characters